


Unexpected Visitor

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, First Time, Groping, Incest, Masturbation, Nudism, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Parenthood, Peeping, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A young man finds out that he's a father, then he takes his wife home after her doctor's appointment before getting a call from his boss, making him head to work. After his shift, he come home to find his wife cheating on him, making him leave her on the spot. Eighteen years later, he receives a call from his ex and finds out that his unmet daughter is about to visit. At first, things seems to be perfect with her, but soon finds out that things have took an unexpected twist with his daughters thoughts towards him.





	Unexpected Visitor

“What gender is it?” I asked my doctor as he continued to rub the ultrasound against my wife’s belly.

“I’m sorry Ash, still too early to accurately assume the gender.” He said. “Give it another week or so and come back for another look.”

I nodded with excitement as I looked to my wife to see her staring at the machine in disbelief. Once we left the hospital, I hugged her and kissed her, making her smile.

“What’s that for?” She asked.

“For finally making my dream of having a family come true.” I said.

“Yeah.” She said, but didn’t sound as excited as I was.

“Something wrong?” I asked.

“N-no, I’m just a little scared about having my first baby.” She shuddered with nervousness.

“I think that’s normal.” I said. “Just know I’m with you through this to the end.”

“Yeah.” She said, but didn’t sound too convincing before walking toward the car, making me stare at her in concern since she wasn’t acting her cheerful self.

Once we got home, my best friend was standing at the door, making me smile as I got out, then walked to him before giving him a hug.

“I missed you too buddy.” He said with a chuckle. “How’s your day been?”

“Great.” I said. “And yours.”

“Boring, but hopefully you and Trisha can change that?” He said. “How about we go out for a meal.”

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” I asked

“How about your buffet?” He said just as my phone rang.

“Hold that thought and that would sound great.” I said as I pulled out my phone, then looked to it to see it was my boss texting me, ‘sorry to call you in on your day off, but I’m low on staff and need you to come in’. “Damn it, looks like I’m needed at work. Rain check?”

He chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, I can wait unless you wish us to be your customers.” He said.

“I’m sorry, I’m not really in the mood for the buffet.” Trisha said.

“Do you mind if I stay though?” He asked. “I need some time with one of my friends.”

He glanced to Trisha, then back to me before I looked back to see her staring at me.

“If that’s alright with her, then I don’t mind.” I said. “Just take it easy with her. We just found out that we are parents with a perfect healthy baby today.”

“That’s great.” He said with disbelief on his face.

“Well, I better go.” I said.

He nodded as I got into the car before driving to my work. Once I got out, I stepped into the restaurant and spotted my boss standing at the counter.

“Thanks again for coming at such short notice.” He said.

“No problem boss.” I said. “I have nothing else to do today, so you’re good.”

He smiled and nodded.

“So what makes you short on staff?” I asked.

“The flu it seems.” He said.

“Not good, I hope I don’t get it.” I said in discomfort, making him chuckle as he nodded. “Well, I’ll get started then.”

“Again, thank you.” He said as I went to the my station and got to work.

Once my shift ended, my boss came in.

“Looks like the evening staff didn’t catch the bug, so you can go home now.” He said, then placed a fifty in my hand. “Thanks again.”

“No need for the money.” I said. “It’s just one day.”

“Yes, but I insist.” He said. “I feel I took time from your wife. Go get her something special.”

“Okay, I will.” I said as I took the money, then freshened up in the bathroom before heading to the store.

Once I stepped in, I spotted a bouquet of roses on sale, my wife’s favorite flowers. I smiled and grab them before looking through the bright robust petals to see their wasn’t a single petal shriveled.

“Me likey.” I said, making a woman at a register giggle before I went to her. “Just hope my wife will cheer up with them.”

She smiled and nodded before rinsing them up, then took the cash before I headed home. Once I got there, I stepped in and noticed no one was in the living room, making me head to my room to change into lighter clothes. As I opened the door to my room, I froze as my mouth dropped open and dropped the flowers from the sight of my best friend and Trisha naked together as he suckled her breast. Trisha glanced to me, then gasped.

“Oh shit.” She yelped as she pushed him off. “Honey I...”

“I can’t believe you two.” I growled. “How could you betray me?”

“I’m sorry I...” She started to say.

“Is that even my child?” I growled.

“Yes.” She said. “I’m sorry, things just got...”

“I don’t care anymore, we are done for both of you.” I growled and walked out of the house.

 

Eighteen years later after the divorce…

 

“Good work Ash, you can go home now.” My boss said, making me look up from the chowder I was making. “I’ll finish up.”

“Not a chance in hell.” I said firmly. “I don’t do half ass jobs.”

“I know that.” He said with a chuckle. “You’re the best chef in the world. Fine, finish up on that pot, then get out when you get it on the burner.”

I smiled and nodded before going back to work. Once it was on the stove, I went to the bathroom and freshened up before taking a breath. Once I left the bathroom, my boss stood at the door

“You spend more time in the bathroom than my sister does after your shift.” He said. “You know shaking it more than three times means...”

“Shut it.” I growled, making him giggle as he held up my check.

“Have a good vacation.” He said and patted my shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I said. “So it’s not much of a vacation.”

“Don’t you have a girl?” He asked.

“Nope.” I said. “Don’t matter though, I’ll think of something with the time off.”

He nodded as he walked away, making me leave the restaurant just as my phone rang. I pulled it out to see an unrecognized number, so I accepted the call.

“Hello, how did you get this number?” I asked.

“Really you kept the same number for eighteen years?” Trisha asked.

“I’m not talking to you.” I said. “Don’t call me again.”

“Wait, don’t hang up!” She yelped.

“Why shouldn’t I?” I asked.

“Because your daughter is coming over to visit you.” She said, making me stare out in disbelief. “You still there?”

“Y-yes.” I shuddered nervously, making her giggle.

“Damn, I thought you’d flip with excitement when you heard that.” She said with another giggle.

“When and what time?” I asked as i rolled my eyes. “I’m on vacation for a month so you don’t have to worry about me being busy.”

“She’s on the plane and probably halfway by now.” She said. “It will take a few hours and she can stay as long as she likes since she can officially move out if she wanted.”

“How did you find me?” I asked. “I moved states away.”

“You’re not that hard to find if you make front page in the Top Chef magazine.” She said. “Why did you shoo them away like news reporters?”

“What, I did, when?” I asked in confusion.

“About a year ago.” She said, then whined. “Man, you are drowning yourself in your work if you didn’t know that. I hope that's not my fault as well.”

“What have you been stuffing her mind with about me?” I asked. “I hope she’s not going to be a bitch to me for all...”

“No no, I told her the truth.” She said quickly. “I told her that you’re a good man and I was a terrible wife. Please allow her into your life and don’t push her away like you did to me.”

“I can’t do that to her.” I said. “It wouldn’t be right.”

“I know that.” She said. “Thank you for letting me hear your voice again.”

“Yeah, whatever.” I said as I hung up.

I took a deep breath as I stared out, then my boss came into view with worry on his face.

“Are you okay man?” He asked, making me look at him and smile.

“Yes boss, looks like my vacation just became booked.” I said.

“That’s great.” He said with an excited smile. “Get to it now and stop wasting it in my parking lot.”

I chuckled and nodded before getting in the car and drove home. Once I got there, I started to make a lasagna for my daughter and hoped she was going to like it. Once it was in the oven, I took a shower, then walked to my closet to find something appropriate to wear. A few seconds of perusing my best stuff, I spotted a suit that I used on my first date with my ex, making me stare at it before I grabbed it and put it on. My timer beeps on my stove, making me look to it, then pull the food out of the oven before thinking about what could go with it. I smiled as I spotted a Baguette that I needed to use or it would become hard soon. I grabbed it and started to make garlic bread with it, then put it in the oven before I turned to the fridge to see what I had to offer on drinks. A knock sounded on the door, making me look to the time to see only an hour and a half as passed, so I walked to the door before opening it to see a beautiful young girl standing there with shoulder length blond hair that was neatly combed and spread out on her back. Her blue eyes looked at me with nervousness as she glanced me up and down quickly while my eyes couldn't resist locking to her perfect C cup breast that was stuffed in a tight shirt, but I forced them back to her face.

“Can I help you miss?” I asked.

“I’m looking for Ash.” She said as she looked to a note in her hand before looking to the number on my door.

“That is me.” I said. “What can I do for you?”

“It’s me dad.” She said, making me stare at her in disbelief.

“Oh my bad sweetie.” I said as I stepped back. “Please, come in.”

“It’s fine, you didn't know what I looked like.” She said as she stepped in, then hugged me. “Thanks for having me over. I have been looking forward to seeing you for a few years now.”

“You’re welcome honey.” I said as I placed my hand on her back. “I hope you came hungry.”

“I am.” She said as she let me go. “I also kinda have jet lag right now. I hate flying.”

“Yeah, me too.” I said with a smile and nodded. “Have a seat and rest, I’ll serve you.”

She smiled and nodded before walking to the dining room table, making me look out the door to see she forgot her luggage compartment. I grabbed it, then closed the door before setting the luggage out of the way. The timer sounded, making me go to the oven and pull out the garlic bread.

“Are you allergic to anything?” I asked. “I should have asked that with your mother before I made this.”

“No I'm not and I like nearly everything.” She said as I grabbed the lasagna.

“Okay good.” I said as I set the food on the table before grabbing the plates. “Help yourself and eat as much as you like. If that’s not enough...”

“It’s enough.” She said with a smile. “I’m not 'that' hungry.”

“Oh okay.” I said. “I can eat half the dish if I don’t restrain myself.”

Her smile widen as she nodded as I gave her a spatula.

“I’m the same way.” She said, then took it from me. “Thanks for the legendary meal that I heard so much about.”

“It’s nothing that special.” I said with a chuckle. “Your mom needs to stop making it way better than it is.”

“I’ll be the one to judge that.” She said, making me chuckle again.

“Be my guest.” I said as I sat down across from her, but stood up. “Oh crap, forgot the drinks. What would you like? I got root beer, orange soda and orange juice. Oh and filtered water if none of the above take you fancy.”

“Orange soda sounds good.” She said, making me grab a can from the box and placed it in front of her before grabbing a glass of water.

“So how’s life?” I asked.

“Boring.” She said, making me chuckle.

“I’ve been there.” I said. “Well, not recently.”

“I’m sorry to ask, but why are you wearing a suit?” She asked.

“I couldn’t find anything I thought appropriate for our first date.” I said. “Your mother’s first date was with me in this by the way.”

She smiled and nodded.

“I thought I recognized it.” She said. “You have changed with that scruff on your face though.”

I reached up to my beard with discomfort since I forgot all about that.

“No, it’s okay.” She said quickly with worry on her face. “I know we caught you unprepared and didn’t give you enough time to prepare.”

“Why did you want to come visit?” I asked.

“Because your my dad.” She said. “It’s only natural a girl wants to see her dad for the first time.”

I smiled weakly as I didn’t know what to say about that.

“So what do you wish to do after our meal?” I asked. “I'm not very good at being a host anymore.”

“So your saying, you didn’t get another girl or friend?” She asked as she glanced around the place until her eyes locked to me, making me shake my head.

“I became a recluse after I left your mother.” I said, making her sigh in disappointment.

“Well hopefully, I can change that.” She said. “You need someone in your life.”

“Yeah... maybe.” I said with uncertainty. “Well, if you can’t think of anything, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

She smiled and shook her head.

“What.” I said.

“Nothing, mom did tell me you like to use all the sayings in the world and loves to say them too much.” She said, making me crack a smile.

“Not so much as I used to.” I said. “Don’t worry, I'll restrain myself from saying another. Now lets eat before everything gets cold.”

She nodded and started to serve herself a small portion.

“Remember, have as much as you like.” I said. “It won’t last long if you don’t.”

She smiled as she scooped a fourth of the dish to her plate.

“That’s better, now lets see how long it last tonight.” I said with a smile, making her giggle, then I served myself another fourth.

Once she finished, she sighed with discomfort on her face.

“I haven’t ate so much in my life.” She moaned. “I can’t believe I ate seventy-five percent of that dish and you just let me do it while you snacked on the bread.”

I giggled as I grabbed the dishes, then put them in the sink before starting to wash them.

“Where is the bathroom?” She asked, making me point to it. “Okay thanks. Can I take a shower?”

“Of course honey, you don’t need to ask to do anything in my house.” I said, then pointed to her luggage. “Your stuff is right there. You can use the spare room if you wish.”

“You have a second bed and not a friend to fill it?” She asked.

“Yes, it came with the house.” I said. “Along with most of the furniture.”

She nodded and grabbed her luggage before heading to the bathroom. Once the dishes were clean, I went to my room and looked at my mirror to see I look terrible with my beard and hair out of whack. A sigh filled the air.

“It’s okay dad.” My daughter said as she placed her hand on my back.

“No it’s not, I look like a lumberjack.” I grumbled, making her giggle.

“Yeah you kinda do.” She said with another giggle.

I whined and went to my bathroom before pulling out my hair clippers, making her sigh again.

“Mom did tell me you were self-conscious at times.” She said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t like feeling like a slob.” I said. “I’m surprised my boss didn’t speak up. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

She nodded as she walked away before I took off my suit’s top and shirt, then started to shave my head and beard. Once I was done, I looked to the mirror with my hand mirrors and noticed my daughter staring at me with a small smile as if she liked what she saw.

“You look great dad.” She said.

“Thanks honey.” I said with a smile. “Did I miss a spot?”

“Not that I can see.” She said, making me nod, then brush myself off.

Once I was brushed off, I started to clean up the hair, then looked around for my suit to see it in the laundry basket.

“No honey, this is dry clean only.” I said as I grabbed it, then got ready to put it on.

“Sorry, you don’t need to wear a suit for me though.” She said as she grabbed my arm. “You don’t need anything on if you don't want to burn up in this heat.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” I said with a smile, then nodded. “Fine, let me get some shorts on and I’ll be out to think of something if you haven’t already.”

She nodded as I turn away before going to my dresser, then pulled out some shorts and changed into them. Once I was dressed, I took a deep breath before walking out of my room to see my daughter standing around the corner.

“Forgive me on asking, but may I ask your name?” I asked.

“Really mom.” She growled, making me smile. “It’s Ashley dad.”

“Really, she name you after me?” I asked in surprise.

“Yep.” She said with a smile. “I’m so glad she didn’t call me your actual name or things might get complicated when someone calls for one of us.”

I chuckled and nodded.

“Have we thought of something?” I asked.

“No, but it don’t have to be anything special.” She said. “It’s not a date.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to use that word.” I said, making her smile.

“It’s fine.” She said. “It passes if you were my boyfriend.”

“Do you have one?” I asked.

“No, everyone in my old school was a douche.” She said, making me giggle before she pulled me to my living room and pointed to my seventy-four by forty-one inch TV. “Big enough, don’t you think?”

I giggled.

“Nope.” I said, making her look at me in disbelief. “Just kidding. That thing is heavy and too big for me. It came with the house.”

“I was going to say.” She said, making me giggle again. “So do you watch TV or are you still a workaholic?”

“A workaholic.” I said with a giggle.

“Figures.” She grumbled. “Come watch TV with me.”

“Okay.” I said as she sat down, then turn it on before looking at me. “Up to you. I have Netflix too.”

She smiled and nodded before turning on The Walking Dead episodes.

“Oh I see, your that type of girl.” I said, making her grin as she nodded before leaning on to me.

I reached my arm around her, then pulled her in before watching her show with her. A few episodes later, she started to run her fingers along my abs, making my body twitch from her touch before I looked down to her to see her staring at my face.

“Sorry.” She said. “I just never seen a six pack up close before.”

I smiled and nodded before looking back to the TV. A few episodes later, a soft snoring filled the air, making me look to Ash to see her asleep, so I turned off the TV, then picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, but didn’t wake as I took her to the spare room, then tucked her in.

“Good night honey.” I said before kissing her on the head and went to the door.

I looked back to her, then took a deep breath before turning off the light and closed the door. I went around the house and turn off everything while locking up the house. Once I felt secure, I went to my room before closing my door, then undressed and got into bed.

“Dad, it’s almost noon.” Ashley said, making me open my eyes to see her standing over me.

“Oh shit.” I said. “Sorry about that honey. I'm not used to guests.”

“No, it’s fine, I just woke up myself.” She said. “I can’t cook to save my life though.”

“I can help with that.” I said with a smile, making her smile and grab my arm before trying to pull me out of bed. “Wait honey, I’m a nudist when it comes to sleeping during the summers.”

Her face filled with nervousness as her eyes lowered down to my crotch that was still covered before she let me go.

“Sorry.” I said.

“It’s fine.” She said as she left the room. “Please teach me to become a chef after your dressed.”

“You can’t become as good as me overnight you know.” I said.

“I know it’s not even possible to get as good as you.” She said, making me giggle.

“Again, I'm not that good.” I said, making her grab a magazine and toss it to me.

I looked to it to see myself with my hand up as I walked away on the Top Chef magazine.

“I beg a differ.” She said.

“I don’t remember this.” I said.

“Yes, I see that.” She said. “Now get dressed please.”

“Yes sweetie.” I said as she left the room, making me get up and put on some light clothes, then turned around to see her peeking into the room. “Hay now, that’s not polite.”

She squeaked and fled, making me chuckle as I shook my head, then left the room to see her red as a cherry as she stared at the mirror in the bathroom.

“I’m sorry I...” She started to say.

“It’s fine.” I said and grabbed her arm before pulling her to the kitchen. “So, what are we having…”

My voice traveled off as I spotted eggs, ground pork, gravy mix and ingredient for biscuits.”

“Biscuits and gravy with eggs, eh?” I asked. “I haven’t had that in awhile.

“Me neither.” She said with a smile. “Did I forget something?”

“Nope.” I said. “I’m starting to think you were pulling my leg.”

“No I’m not.” She said. “Mom tried teaching me, but I can’t get the hang of it.”

“Practice makes perfect.” I said.

“So much for not using the sayings all the time.” She grumbled.

“Oh sorry.” I said with a giggle. “I guess I haven’t changed much as I thought I did.”

“It’s fine.” She said as I grabbed a few eggs and cracked them over a pan. “Wait, how did you do that with one hand?”

I chuckled as i glanced at her face that was full of disbelief.

“It’s harder than it looks if your not used to doing it.” I said. “And I’ll do my best to teach. Forgive me if I fail to. I never really tried to teach this before.”

I grabbed her hand before putting an egg in it, then made her tapped the egg on the pan until there was a half inch or so crack on the egg. I placed her index finger and middle finger just above the crack while placing her thumb on the bottom.

“Okay, um...” I started to say, then thought about how I did it before motioning my hand like an eagle’s talons opening to grab its prey, making her look at it. “Okay, don’t squeeze, but pull apart while opening your hand, but keep a firm grip on both halves of the shell so you don’t drop it. Sorry if that's confusing.”

“It’s fine, I think I can manage.” She said as she moved her hand over the pan before looking to my hand again, making me motion how I do it.

She looked back to the egg before trying it, making the egg and part of the shell fall into the pan.

“Good, not bad on the first try.” I said as I plucked the shell out with a fork. “It happens on the shell for beginners, so don’t get frustrated. At least you didn’t break the yoke like most would on their first try.”

She smiled and nodded before grabbing another egg and did it by herself.

“It’s a lot easier then I thought.” She said as she got no shell this time, but broke the yoke.

“Yes, I guess.” I said.

“Doubt I can do it as fast as you though.” She said, making me giggle.

“You don’t need to be fast just yet if you plan to get my career.” I said. “You have two years to go if you wish to take that course.”

She nodded as she started to take over while I made corrections when I spotted errors.

“Okay, ten minutes is all it needs to cook.” I said as she put it in the oven, making her nod, then swept her hand toward the dining room.

“You can go now.” She said, making me giggle as I walk to my bathroom and took a shower.

Once I was finished, I placed on some cologne and made sure my hair was neat before looking to the door to see Ash standing there with a small smile.

“So what are we doing today?” I asked.

“How about the mall?” She asked. “I wish to get something for your birthday.”

“Um, that might be a problem.” I said. “I don’t really have a wish list since I have all I need.”

“That’s my problem to deal with.” She said with a smile.

“Okay, you do realize my birthday isn’t today right?” I asked.

“Yes, It’s tomorrow.” She said, making me look to my watch.

“So it is.” I said.

“Really dad.” She growled, making me look to her in worry. “You forgot your own birthday.”

“I’m sorry honey, I don’t really celebrate anything anymore.” I said.

“Not even Christmas or the fourth of July?” She asked, making me shake my head before her face filled with anger. “That needs to change. Your birthday is moved to today for this year.”

She walked away as I sighed, then I looked to my pants before grabbing my wallet and keys from it to transfer them to my current pocket.

“I’m sorry dad, please don't think I’m angry at you.” Ashley said as she came into the room, then hugged me. “Don’t be depressed.”

“What makes you think that?” I asked in worry as she stared at me.

“Crap, you been feeling that all my life haven’t you.” She whined. “I really need to get you a girl.”

I chuckled as she left the room once more.

“You don’t need to do that honey.” I said, then took another breath before leaving the room to see her standing there with two rings in her hand.

I stared at them as they looked familiar, then she glanced up to me before holding them up.

“They are mom and your wedding rings.” She said. “Please take them.”

I shook my head.

“I don’t want them.” I said. “Why do you have them?”

“Mom wanted to make them into an heirloom.” She said. “She really feels bad for messing up.”

I let out a grunting sigh before walking passed her, making her sigh. I went into the kitchen before checking the biscuits she had them out and was making the gravy, so I started to cook the eggs.

“How do you want them honey?” I asked.

“Well done please.” She said, making me glance to her to see her staring at my face with worry.

“I’m fine honey.” I said, making her nod before she started to pour the gravy on the biscuits.

Once the meal was ready, we sat down and ate.

“Okay, now time to make your birthday the best one.” She said, making me chuckle as I stood up as I took the plates, but she took them from me. “Nope, birthday boy don’t lift a finger today.”

I smiled as she started to wash the dishes, then she pulled me to my car.

“Do you have a driver’s license?” I asked as she look at me, then pulled out a wallet from her pocket before holding up her ID, making me take it to see she did, so I tossed her my keys. “Then you drive.”

“Seriously?” She asked. “Mom said you wouldn't allow her to drive ever.”

“That’s because she’s a lead foot.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded.

“Not anymore though.” She said. “It took her the suspension of her drivers license to realize that she needed to slow down.”

“About time, I feared for my life when she’s behind the wheel.” I mumbled, making her giggle as she got into the car while I got in.

Once she got in, her smile faded as she spotted the universal samurai shaped clutch knob.

“Crap, I’m not so good with manual.” She whined, making me giggle. “But I do like the sword look.”

“Just be gentle on the gears please.” I said.

She nodded as her face filled with nervousness. Once I setup the GPS for her, she started to drive. We got to the mall with her grinding the gears only twice the whole trip.

“Not too bad.” I said, making her smile as I got out.

She ran to my side and grabbed my hand, then walked me into the mall.

“So what are you wanting me to do?” I asked as we stepped through the doors. “Stay out of sight or come with you?”

“Come with.” She said. “I’ll get lost in this place.”

“Not really.” I said with a giggle. “It’s not that big.”

“Well I wish to be with you so I can see where your eyes go.” She said, making me smile and nod before starting to walk the mall until we came to a smoothie store.

“Caribbean delight please.” She said.

“Oh that does sound good.” I said.

Once we finished with our smoothies we started walking again. A few minutes later, she pulled me into a shoe store, making me look down to my shoes to see they were near their last leg.

“Okay.” I said. “Size twelve and a half.”

“Jeez.” She said, making me giggle. “You have big feet as well as a body.”

“I had to be if I wanted to be lead defensive linemen in high school.” I said.

“Yes, please don't talk about that.” She said. “Mom wouldn’t shut up about that when she was a cheerleader.”

I giggled and nodded.

“It was his tight ass this and his tight abs that.” She said, making look around nervously. “Even though I agree with her on the abs.”

I looked at her in disbelief to see her staring my ass with a small smile.

“Honey, can we focus.” I said, making her eyes lock to mine before her face became slightly flush as she looked forward and walked ahead.

I smiled and shook my head while following her. Once she got to my size, she looked to my feet, then grabbed a pair of hiking boots.

“Do you like nature?” She asked.

“I live in the forest?” I said. “What do you think?”

She smiled and nodded before walking to the checkout counter, making me pull out my wallet, but she grabbed my hand and shook her head.

“No, I pay everything today.” She said.

“Please don’t empty your account on me.” I said, making her nod.

“You got that line backwards by the way.” She said, making the cashier chuckle. “It’s supposed to be not to empty your account since I’m the girl.”

I smiled and nodded before she paid for the boots.

“Now change and throw those things away.” She said, making me nod, then do as I was told. “What do you like to do?”

“Cook.” I said with a smile.

“Besides that.” She said with a smile. “Smart aleck.”

“Not much.” I said, making her smile fade before I sighed. “I’ll work on that.”

Her face filled with worry.

“I’m fine.” I said. “Are we done?”

“No, I wish to beat you in air hockey.” She said.

“Yeah, your mom was good at that.” I said, making her giggle and pull me to the arcade shop, then she pulled out a fifty.

“No honey, that’s too much for me.” I said. “I don’t play that much.”

“I know, it’s the smallest bill I have on me.” She said then looked around for someone, making me pull out my wallet and give her five tens. “That works.”

She put in a ten into a the token dispenser before putting away the rest of her money, then gave me half.

“Don’t say your not much of a gamer.” She said, making me giggle. “Mom says otherwise.”

I nodded and took the tokens before pulling me to the air hockey table. After a few minutes of struggling, she whipped me three times.

“My god, you are terrible at this.” She whined once she sunk the last puck, making me giggle.

“Sorry, not my thing honey.” I said, then watched her play a few games.

“Why aren’t you playing.” She asked.

“Not my thing for these games.” I said.

“Then show me what is your thing.” She said, making me nod before walking to a hunting game with a shotgun.

“Really, you like to kill cute things?” She asked with a slight whine, making me look at her in worry. “No, sorry, I didn’t mean it like I was going to hate you for that.”

“I do like to hunt.” I said, making her nod.

“Show me your skills.” She said, making me nod before playing a few games. “You really are good with that thing.”

“Six years of hunting after I broke up with your mom.” I said. “We getting bored yet?”

“No, but I see you are if you said that.” She said, then reached into my pocket and pulled out the remaining coins before giving me the tickets that she won. “I’ll spend the rest. Go get us your favorite candy with this.”

I nodded and cashed in the tickets before going back to her to see she had another heap load of tickets.

“Jeez, your just like your mother.” I said. “Way to freaking good at these games.”

She grinned and walked to the counter before cashing them in.

“Alright, time to go home.” She said, making me nod and walk her to my car.

Once we got home, I looked at Ash.

“Do you need to use the bathroom before I take a shower?” I asked.

She shook her head before I started to take a shower. Once I was dressed, I stepped out of the bathroom to hear Ash talking.

“Why didn’t you tell me that he’s so freaking hot.” She asked, making me peek in to see her talking on the phone. “Stop laughing... no and I don’t know if I want to... shut it mom, I don’t need to hear that or want him fearing me now that you got that in my head.”

She glanced up at me.

“I got to go, he’s out of the shower.” She said, then hung up a second later.

“Everything alright?” I asked, making her nod nervously. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, everything’s fine.” She said as she nodded with a smile.

“So what’s next?” I asked.

“I loosen those knots in your back.” She said, making me smile.

“Okay.” I said. “What else did mom say I liked?”

“Hot tubs.” She said as she glanced to the hot tub in the backyard.

“Indeed.” I said with a grin. “You have a swimsuit?”

She nodded and looked around before grabbing a navy blue one piece swimsuit and held it up.

“Okay then, what do you wish to do first?” I asked.

“Your back.” She said. “Your room please. This bed is too small for you.”

“Yeah, I know.” I said with a chuckle. “Do you want me to order you an upgrade.”

“No, you don’t have to.” She said as she stood up, then walked me to my room before I laid down.

She got on top of me, then pulled off my shirt before starting to grind my knots out of my back, making me moan from how good she was.

“Don’t hate me if I pass out.” I moaned, making her giggle. “You're as good as your mother.”

“Yeah you will once I’m done with you.” She said, making me giggle since her mom said that every time she wanted to put me asleep.

A few minutes later, she got off me and moved to my face, making me smile.

“We done?” I asked.

“Yes, my hands hurt.” She said. “Time for the hot tub.”

I nodded as she got off me, then left my room. I sat up, then stared out to see her peek in before she smiled.

“Don’t nod off on me now.” She said with a giggle. “Please tell me your going to be able to stand.”

I smiled and stood up before she went to her room, making me change into my swim trunks, then walked to the hot tub to see her fiddling with the control and didn’t know what the hell she was doing. I pushed her aside and turn it on.

“Sorry, to tell you the truth I never been In a hot tub before.” She said.

“Not even at the pool?” I asked.

“My local pool didn’t have one.” She said. “She moved from the city after I was born.”

I nodded as I got in, then moaned from not using this in quite a long time.

“How long?” She asked.

“What.” I said as I looked at her.

“Since you last used this?” She asked.

“Spring.” I said.

“So your sleeping like a rock today.” She said.

“Mm hmm.” I hummed with a moan as I nodded, then closed my eyes before starting to snore.

“Very funny.” She grumbled, making me giggle as she got in.

She scooted to me, then leaned her head on my shoulder, making me wrap my arm around and kiss her on the cheek before closing my eyes.

“Dad, time to get out.” She said, making me open my eyes to see she was out already.

I got out and turn off the tub before turning to her to see her staring at me with a plate of ice cream cake.

“Where did you get that?” I asked.

“Store.” She said with a smile as I grabbed it. “And that’s all your getting out of me.”

I smiled and nodded.

“Why are you two ganging up on me?” I asked, making a small grin form on her face, but said nothing as I started to eat. “So what’s next after this?”

“I hope you realized that my coming over here isn’t for you to pamper me.” She said.

“Wanna bet?” I asked with a smile, making her stare at me, then shook her head as she walked away.

“Just know, I’m not a kid anymore.” She said.

“I never seen your kid side so that won’t be a thing for me.” I said, making her look at me with slight discontent. “What was that face for?”

“I wish you could have seen me earlier.” She said.

“It’s fine, I seen you now and that’s all that matters to me.” I said, making her sigh as she walked to her room.

I ate my cake and wash the dish before I noticed something in the oven, making me open it up to see a pizza cooking. I looked around before I noticed it was Papa Murphy’s pizza, making me smile as I loved there pizza.

“Okay good, I never really had there pizza before.” Ash said, making me look to her.

“They are really good.” I said. “You picked the right place for pizza.”

“Doubt they can beat yours.” She said, making me chuckle.

“They are very close.” I said, then set the timer before walking out of the kitchen and sat at the table as I noticed she brought in the mail.

Once the timer sounded, Ash ran to it before I could stand, making me stay put and continue paying my bills online.

“Can I move in with you?” She asked as she set the pizza on the table.

“What about your mom?” I asked.

“She had her share of me.” She said. “Now I want you to have some.”

“I guess I can allow it.” I said.

“Good, here’s rent.” She said as she placed four hundred on the table, making me look at her in disbelief, then took three hundred.

“That's fine for rent.” I said. “Why are you wanting to live with me?”

“Because I want you happy.” She said.

“I am happy.” I said, but she shook her head.

“No you're not.” She said, making me take a breath and go back to what I was doing. “Mom even confirmed it when I gave her a picture of you.”

“When?” I asked.

Her face filled with nervousness before she pulled out her phone and gave it to me.

I looked at it, then grabbed it before pulling up her messages to see a text from yesterday when she was asleep saying, ‘How is he', then another a few hours later saying, 'call me please, I wish to be updated’. Ashley texted about a day ago saying, ‘I think he might be in the deep end’, making me sigh before reading at text that was a half day ago. ‘Take pic and show me’, making Ashley text, ‘I can’t, he’s in the shower’, before Trisha text, ‘even better heh heh, get me a pick of his beast. I chuckled as I shook my head, then my smile faded as she did as she was told along with a few other that showed my face as I washed my hair.

“Don’t be angry please.” Ash said.

“No honey.” I said as I shook my head while looking at her. “You were doing what you were asked.”

I looked back to the phone to see Trisha replied, ‘thanks now I got an image to do my thing to, but I am unable to get his mood with this since he’s relaxed. Send me another later when he’s not’, making me giggle as I scrolled down to see she got me when I was watching a man make our smoothies at the mall. Trisha texted back a few minutes ago saying, ‘Yes, he’s depressed. I’m sorry if I did that to him honey. Do your best to pick him up if you can’. I sighed and gave her back her phone.

“I’m sorry, I don’t feel it.” I said. “Do me a favor don’t post that on the internet.”

“I know.” She said with a grin. “And I won't. You don't mind me keeping it?”

I stared at her in disbelief, making her giggle.

“No comment.” I said as I focused on eating the pizza, making her giggle again.

Once I was finished, I stood up and went to my room before getting into bed.

“Dad it’s only eight.” Ashley whined, making me look at her to see her staring at me.

“How long were you standing there?” I asked, making her smile as she bit her lip. “Do you have anything in mind to get me out of bed? That hot tub did a number on me.”

Her smile faded as disappointment replaced it.

“I’m sorry my house is boring.” I said.

“It’s not your fault.” She said. “You live out in the middle of the forest with a few old farts as neighbors.”

I busted out laughing.

“The correct words is senior citizens.” I said. “They are nice people by the way and should be treated with respect if you go talk to them.”

“I’m not much of a granny person.” She said. “I don’t like mine talking my ear off.”

I giggled and nodded.

“Yes, I know how my mom is.” I said, then she walked in before trying to get in bed with me. “Honey, wait.”

“I don’t care if your naked.” She said. “I… um, liked what I saw.”

I stared at her.

“Um...” I said in discomfort. “You’re my daughter honey.”

She stared at me, then worry filled her face.

“Sorry.” She said and left the room, making me stare out in disbelief from that being a little to much for me, then closed my eyes.

I woke up from a ring of a phone, making me open my eyes to see it was still night.

“Sorry mom, I fucked up.” Ash said followed by a second of silence. “I… I kinda told him the truth about my feelings for him… I don’t think he took it well… He started out in space until he fell asleep… I tried to get in bed with him and told him I didn’t care if he slept naked… no mom, I don’t wish to do that to him... you got enough photos and you don’t need anymore… hell no, I'll lose him forever if I ask that! We are done with this conversation.”

A few minutes of silence filled the air as I stared out in confusion from the last remark until I fell back to sleep. I woke up from something moving under me, making me open my eyes to see Ashley staring at me with love as I held her like a teddy bear while her hand was holding my shaft. Her face filled with worry.

“Stay calm please.” She said.

“Tell me your mom didn’t tell you to do this.” I said, making her stare at me without a word.

“Tell me she didn’t.” I whined. “Did she turn incest?”

“No!” She yelped before her face filled with nervousness. “I’m the one... that turned into that and she don’t seem to care...”

Her voice traveled off as I grabbed her hand before removing it off my shaft, then her face filled with frustration as I let it go.

“Can we make breakfast?” She asked.

“Sure, just give me a second to wrap my head around why you are trying to do this to me.” I said.

She stared at me before she took a deep breath as her frustration faded, then she got out of bed, making me gasp since she was completely naked.

“Tell me you didn’t?” I whined, making her look at me.

“No, calm!” She yelped. “I’m not willing to force myself on you. I want your consent.”

I close my eyes as I whined softly. Once I opened them she wasn't there anymore, then I spotted her phone, making me grab it and check her conversation with her mom to see nothing has changed. I took a deep breath before getting up and grabbed my clothes.

“Please don’t put them on.” Ashley said, making me yelp out as I spun to her.

Her face filled with worry, then she grabbed her phone from me before fleeing to her room, making me stand there and stare at her panties that was on the floor.

“I think I scared him too much.” Ashley’s muffled voice filled the air followed by a second of silence. “I did what you suggested… Sleep with him.”

Ashley opened her door, then stared at me before holding up her phone.

“Tell me the truth, you sleeping with him don't get him that rattled.” Trisha’s voice filled the air, making her turn the phone around and showed herself.

“Really, I said take it slow.” She growled. “No wonder he startled.”

“I also grabbed him.” Ashley said.

“What do you mean?” Trisha asked in worry.

“I was holding on to his dick when he woke.” Ashley said.

“Damn it, why are you going so damn fast.” Trisha whined, making me stare out in disbelief as Ashley turn the camera to me. “If you want to make him happy, slow it the fuck down.”

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom before turning on the water.

“He’s trying to calm himself and think.” Trisha said, making me look back to see Ashley following me. “Please don’t let him freeze himself.”

“It’s summer mom.” Ashley said.

“Yes, but he don’t use hot water when he’s trying to calm.” Trisha said.

I close the door and hopped in the shower, then place my head on the wall as I closed my eyes before thinking. My body started to tremble from the cold a few minutes later.

“No don’t.” Trisha yelped, making me look toward her to see Ashley reaching for the hot water handle.

I sighed and turn off the water before closing my eyes and took a deep breath before turning to her and reach for her phone, making her pull away.

“Don’t turn her off.” She said, making me snatch the phone from her. “Damn, you got some speed.”

I turn the screen to me to see my ex was naked, making me smile as I realized she was masturbating to me.

“Okay, I don’t know if that’s good or not.” Ashley said, making me give her the phone and walk out of the bathroom.

“What happened?” Trisha asked.

“He smiled with embarrassment.” Ashley said.

“He hasn’t seen me masturbate in twenty years or a girl his age if what you told me is true.” My ex said. “Give her a chance honey.”

“How are you okay with this?” I asked as I looked back.

“I’m okay with anything if she wants it since she’s an adult now.” She said, making me let out a grunt of discomfort, then walk to my room before grabbing my clothes.

“Please don't put them on.” Ashley asked with a slight whine, making me stare at my clothes, then sighed before putting them back down and went to the kitchen to see bacon, potatoes, eggs and bread on the counter.

“No, he’s not angry.” My ex said. “He’s trying to make you happy and still feel comfortable at the same time. He don’t care If anyone sees him and needs some more time for the other part.”

“I don't blame him, he’s hot as hell.” Ashley said, making me smile as I grabbed the bacon on the counter.

I started to cook, making Ashley grab the potatoes while putting her phone on the charging stand at eye level so my ex can watch us, then started to make hash browns.

“See that right there, that’s happiness.” Trisha said, making Ashley look at me. “He really loves to cook.”

I smiled and nodded. Once the potatoes were cut she put them next to the bacon, making me glance to her before my eyes locked to her breast, then a soft giggle sounded from the phone.

“What’s so funny.” Ashley asked.

“It seems he can’t resist looking at your body no matter how hard he tries.” Trisha said, making me look back to the pan as my face started to heat up. “It’s so freaking hard to get him to blush. Enjoy that face while you can honey.”

“Shut up.” I growled through my teeth, making her giggle, then she moan form an orgasm before I giggled. “My god, that’s just so wrong.”

“Yep, he still got it.” She said. “It seems no porn works anymore since it’s not him.”

I smiled as I shook my head while my face burned hotter than ever. Once the eggs were cooked, Ashley put them on bread before putting bacon on it, then she looked at my shaft before glancing to my face nervously.

“Don’t.” Trisha said in a warning tone before Ashley kiss me on the lips with her eyes close, making me stare at her in disbelief. “Come on honey, kiss her back.”

I glanced to the phone, then sighed before wrapping my arms around her while kissing her back, making Ashley smile and grab my hands before pulling them down to her ass without opening her eyes. I took a deep breath, then gave them a squeeze as my shaft started to harden.

“There you go honey.” Trisha said with a giggle. “You woke the beast up.”

I growled and knocked the phone over, making her giggle as I walked away.

“Thanks a lot mom.” Ashley growled.

“What, what did I do?” Trisha asked. “Oh come on, sorry honey.”

Ashley grabbed my arm and turned me to her before hugging me, making me hug her back.

“I’m sorry I’m going to fast.” Ashley said softly. “This is my first time trying something like this.”

“I know.” I said with a sigh as she lowered one of her hands to my ass before feeling around.

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, then kissed her neck a few times, making her giggle as she leaned her head towards me before she grabbed my shaft with her other hand. I opened my eyes before noticing the phone was watching us, making me stare at it, then close my eyes and go back to my kissing.

“Please don’t hate me for saying it too soon, but I think he’s ready for third base.” Trisha said.

I looked to the phone in frustration before Ashley looked to my face, making me take a deep breath and look to her, then she grabbed the phone before pulling me to my room.

“Does she have to watch?” I growled, making Trisha giggle.

“I would like that.” Ashley said as she looked at me.

“It’s fine, I got my release finally.” Trisha said. “Can she record it for me?”

“Really.” I whined, making her giggle again.

“Shut it mom.” Ashley growled as she glanced down to the phone. “You’re going to make him say no for sure.”

I stared at her as she looked back to my face before I sighed, then nodded, making her sit on my bed with a small smile. She set the phone up so Trisha could see, making me stare at her for a second as she looked at me, then glanced to the phone before she reached for my waist and pulled me towards her without looking away from my face until I was nearly on her. She looked to my cock before grabbing it with both hands to wake it up completely.

“Loosen up baby.” Trisha said.

“Shut it mom.” Ashley growled as she glared at her. “You’re going to make him flee again.”

She sighed as she looked at me while I stared at her, then she looked at my cock again and played with it for a few seconds, making a small smile form on her face. She put her mouth over me, making a grunt slip from my chest from her mouth feeling great.

“God he really hasn’t been sucked in eighteen years.” Trisha whined, making me look to the phone. “Sorry, shutting up.”

Ashley grabbed my balls, making me look to her face to see her staring at me as she suckled the head like a bottle.

I glanced to the phone.

“God, why is it so hard for you not to look at the phone.” Trisha whined. “Can’t you pretend I'm not looking?”

I grunted as Ashley started to suck on my balls, making me look at her in disbelief from how good it felt.

“Okay, I wish I thought of that.” Trisha said as she started to rub the head with her hand. “He likes that.”

I closed my eyes as I tried to block her out. Soon soft moans erupted from my chest, making me open my eyes.

“He’s about to explode.” Trisha said, making Ashley put her mouth on my cock. “Um...”

Ashley put her hand up to the phone and closed it, telling her to shut it, making her giggle just as I came into her mouth, then stared at her in slight disgust.

“Yeah, tried to warn you about him not liking that much.” Trisha said.

“It’s not bad.” Ashley said, making me cringe as I looked away before they giggled. “Ready to go to home?”

I looked at her in worry.

“In the hot tub if not here?” She asked, making me sigh as I shook my head, then laid down on the bed before she moved the phone.

“I don’t want her watching this one.” I said.

“Please.” She begged.

“Why?” I asked.

“She’s recording for her pleasure.” She said, making me glance to the phone.

“Don’t put this on the internet.” I growled.

“I won’t.” Trisha said. “Porn don’t work for me.”

“Then get a man.” I said.

“I’m looking.” She said with a sigh as Ashley got on top of me.

I stared at her, then glanced to her slit nervously before she laid on top of me and started to kiss me on the lips, making me look to her eyes before to the phone once I noticed they were closed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her. A few minutes later, she sat up, making me open my eyes before she moved her slit to my face. I stared at it before Trisha giggled.

“It’s almost like he’s a virgin again.” She said.

“Mom please.” Ashley whined as I looked at her face, then started to eat her out, making her gasp and push her hips into my face.

“Damn.” She moaned, making Trisha giggle. “Oh god, I’m about to cum already and it hasn’t been two minutes.”

“I told you he’s good.” Trisha said, just as Ashley moaned and gushed all over my face and mouth. “Damn you can squirt.”

Ashley smiled as her face became flush as she wiped her cum off my face and smeared it on my cock. Once it was slick, she look back to me as she got her body over it, making me stare at her nervously.

“Yes or no?” She asked, making me sigh and close my eyes. “Words please.”

“Go ahead.” I said, making her move.

“Honey wait, that's going…” Trisha yelped just as something tight wrapped around my shaft, making Ashley whine in pain.

I opened my eyes to see I just penetrated her ass with my whole length, making me stare in disbelief.

“Damn, how does that feel?” Trisha asked. “I feared he would tear me open.”

“I can’t give you that info.” Ashley moaned. “It’s mixed.”

“Honey he’s starting to worry now.” Trisha said.

“I’m good dad.” She said as she placed her hands on my chest, then started to do squats on me.

“I wonder how long you can keep this up.” Trisha said, making Ashley smile with pain.

“Are you willing to take over dad?” She asked, making me take a breath before pulling her off me, then set her on the bed.

She moved a pillow and got comfortable before I climbed over her, then spread her cheeks to see she was fine, then glanced to the phone.

“Please dad, don’t look at that.” Ashley said, making me look back to her ass as I grabbed my shaft, then pushed into her ass before she moaned.

“He’s so deep.” She moaned. “It feels good too.”

My face started to burn up as I held back a smile, then laid down on top of her before starting to fuck her slowly until she started to moan softly, making me pick up the speed. Trisha let out a long moan, making Ashley giggle as I felt my climax approaching again.

“God mom...” Ashley started to say just as I came deep in her, making her gasp. “Oh good feeling.”

“And he’s on empty.” Trisha said, making me look to the phone in frustration.

“Thanks honey.” She said. “Now please keep her happy.”

A chime sounded as she logged out of the chat, making me take a breath as I pulled out of her, then rolled to my back, making Ashley kiss me.

“Thanks, are you willing to take the other hole too now that you know I won't leave you.” She said, making me sigh as I nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
